Kitty Gets A Haircut
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Ray makes the terrible mistake of pissing off Kai, a mistake he will live to regret!


**Title:** Kitty Gets A Haricut

**Summary:** Ray makes the terrible mistake of pissing off Kai, a mistake he will live to regret!

**Main Pairing:** Miguel/Kai

**Side Pairings:** Hiro/Claude

**Warnings:** Yaoi, cursing, maybe a bit OOC, Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade (bawls)

Hehehe well for this fic I would like to thank _Elemental Gypsy_ for giving me the idea (glomps) (Thank you!) And once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my fics so far!!! You guys are the best!!!! X3 X3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ray sighed as he walks into the livingroom of the dojo. He was so bored!!! Now normally he could find something to keep himself busy with, but today it was to hot to train and to loud to meditate so he was left with no choice but to find something else to occupy his time with.

He sees Aaron playing video games with Max and Tyson. Ah yes, Barthez Battalion or was it Corazones Battalion he wasn't sure, they were staying in the dojo for a while. Something that has to do with Barthez. Anyway he looks further and sees Claude sitting in Hiro's lap, no surprise those two have been a couple for a while, thanks to Kai of course.

The little minx could be such a matchmaker, although he'll never admit it. Speaking of Kai, he and Miguel were on the couch, Miguel had his head in Kai's lap while Kai was playing with his hair a bit, smiling softly at the blond.

Those two were so perfect and cute and Ray had no problem telling them that. It was amusing to see how flustered Kai would get at being told how cute and adorable he looked when he was with Miguel. Miguel would sometimes agree with him, glare at him or blush to and look away.

He hears Hilary and Mathilda giggle and squeal when Miguel pulls Kai down for a passionate kiss, wich Kai gladly acceptes. Getting an idea Ray gives a sinister neko grin, and walks over behind the couch where Miguel and Kai sat on.

'Well aren't you two just the cutest thing ever! Eventhough I enjoy your little shows can't you guys keep it for the bedroom.'he teases. The couple parts, Miguel coughs uncomfortably and Kai blushes darkred, before giving Ray a fierce glare.

'Ray get lost, I am not in the mood for your childish teasing.'Kai hisses annoyed. Pouting Ray sits himself down on the couch handle and folds his arms over his chest. 'Awh spoil my fun, why don't you.'he whines. 'I intend to.'Kai retorts.

Ray huffs mock offended but then grins. Now that Kai was ignoring him, Ray knows he won't get his attention anymore, he needs to do something really annoying to get Kai's attention back. He loves annoying Kai and Miguel when he was bored, a hobby of his of course.

He snaps his fingers and leaves the room snickering sinisterly.

As soon as he is gone, Miguel turns to Kai. 'I have a bad feeling something is going to happen.'he sighs. Kai hums in agreement. 'Me too, but unfortunately we'll just have to wait and see.'

'Somehow I think that's a bad idea.'Miguel replies softly as he sits up. Kai smiles softly standing up and dragging Miguel with him. 'C'mon we'll walk for a while, maybe that will get your mind off of things.'the enigma suggest. Miguel nods his head and the two leave the livingroom.

'You think Ray will do something to annoy Kai and Miguel again?' Claude asks Hiro as they see the couple leave the dojo. 'Probably, either that or he'll do something to piss Kai off.'Hiro comments. Claude sighs, 'Ray better be careful because one day he'll regret ever annoying Kai and Miguel.' Hiro smirks, 'When that day happens I hope to see it.' Claude rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. 'Let's hope Ray isn't that stupid.'

-------------

Walking barefoot on the sand was a really good idea, Miguel muses. Next to him Kai was enjoying the small ocean breeze and the sounds of the waves lapping at the sand.

Smiling softly, the blond haired blader puts his arm around Kai's waist and holds him close. He hears his smaller lover sigh in happiness and feels him snuggling closer. He loves spending time alone with the enigma, nobody that bothers them, no reporters, no fans, no teammates, no Ray, no nothing. Just the two of them.

Thinking about the annoying Neko makes Miguel frown a bit, the chinese blader had taken a habit off annoying both him and Kai whenever he was bored, wich was a lot lately. And to be honest it was starting to get on Miguel's nerves, he wishes the neko-jin would just leave him and Kai alone. He should find himself a boyfriend he can annoy, jeez!

Feeling his lover's mood shift a bit, Kai looks up to see a frown mar Miguel's gorgeous face. 'What's wrong?' Kai asks softly, stopping them both and making Miguel look at him. 'It's Ray, I, know he's your teammate but he is getting on my nerves. He needs to find something that can keep him busy so he won't bother us.'Miguel exclaims suddenly annoyed.

Kai sighs, he knew it. 'I know he's annoying Miguel, but he's not that bad. Miguel gives him a look of disbelief. 'Kai he walked in on us when we were almost … you know and then he started making wise asss comments about it!'Miguel growls at the memory. Kai blushes darkly, oh yeah he remembers that incident. To say he had been pissed with the neko was an understatement, he had chased the chinese blader for more than an hour before catching him and kicking his ass for interrupting his time with Miguel.

'Okay that was bad. But atleast he hasn't walked in on us anymore.'Kai mutters, still blushing. 'Oh yeah, well what about that one time when we were making out in the kitchen in _our_ appartement and he just comes in out of nowhere and decides to have diner at our place.'Miguel says, folding his arms over his chest.

'Yeah, I see what you mean,' Kai sighs, 'Look I'm annoyed at him to, but unfortunately he won't listen to me or you. When Ray is bored he'll do anything to keep himself entertained, much like Bryan. I learned to live with it, even if it pisses me off to no end.'

Miguel slums in defeat, 'You're right, but still he annoys the hell out of me.'Miguel confesses, Kai smiles and wraps his arms around is lover's neck. Miguel instantly wraps his arms around his slim waist and pulls him close. 'I know, but think like this in a few weeks we're off to Spain for a few months and won't have to deal with him for a long while.'Kai whispers. Miguel smiles, 'Yeah that's true, I can't wait to have you all to myself with no one to bother us.'

'Just the two of us.'the enigma says before planting his lips on Miguel's in a display of affection as old as time.

They parted and stood there for a while just enjoying each other's company, before they decide to return to the dojo.

'I really hate to go back, especially with Ray still there.' Miguel groans.

'Don't worry, we'll just ignore him, okay?' Kai suggest, smiling at his frustrated lover.

'Okay, I just hope he'll leave us alone.'

------------

Sitting in Kai and Miguel's room on the ground, Ray snickers, his fangs showing a bit. 'Hehehe this is fun, now I know why Kenny loves toying with beyblades so much.'Ray says to himself.

In his hands he is holding Kai's beyblade, well it looked like Kai's beyblade. Instead of it's usual blue and red it was now neon pink and pulled apart. Miguel's blade was on the ground now neon green and also pulled apart.

If Kai and Miguel ignored him then he would catch their attention this way! He'll paint their beyblades and pulls them apart and watch as they try to figure out who did it, ha briljant!

'Eh I wonder how they'll react.' He muses to himself as he paints Dranzer's bitchip neon pink, the bitchip glowed red for a bit, before it dies out.

'Don't worry Dranz, I'm just having a bit of fun, you'll back to normal after a while.'Ray snickers and hums cheerfully.

Suddenly the door of the room opens and Ray turns around to see Miguel and Kai stare at him.

'Uh oh!' Ray says. Kai's ruby red eyes slit in anger and his fist is raised, veins popping at his balded fist and head. Miguel's normal cheerful sapphire eyes had darkened and he was glaring a hole in Ray's head, grititng his teeth in anger.

'Ray,' Kai began as his fist trembled in anger, more veins appearing on his head.

Ray eeps and in a flash he is out of the room with Kai and Miguel following him. 'RAY YOU FUCKING COWARD!!!! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!!' Kai shouts furious as he stops to grab a katana that was sheathed on the wall of the dojo.

'RAY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BETTER PRAY TO EVERY GOD YOU KNOW, YOU'LL STILL BE ALIVE TO SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE!!!!'Miguel yells enraged as he grabs a wooden bat.

'AAAAAAAAHH!'

The other occupants of the dojo went outside to see what the yelling was about, they all deapan and sweatdrop when they see an enraged Miguel and furious Kai chasing a terrified Ray.

'Oh no!'Claude says putting a hand over his face and sighs. Hiro was laughing and holding himself up at the wall as he watches Ray shriek in terror and run for his life from the two enraged bladers. The others were practically in the same condition.

Kai sped up a bit and grabs Ray's long ponytail and smirks evilly. Ray turns around terrified, he sees Kai hold up the katana and screams in horror and closes his eyes.

SWOOSH!

After not feeling the blade on his skin Ray opens his eyes only to stare in terror at Kai who was holding his long ponytail in his hands. He frantically reaches behind him before screaming bloody murder and running away. 'My ponytail! You cut off my ponytail!'Ray screams.

Miguel comes to stand besides Kai, looking less than pleased. 'Damn I wanted a piece of him to.' Miguel says. Kai smiles at his lover, throwing the ponytail to the ground, they could all still hear Ray scream bloody murder about his hair. 'Don't' worry, I'll save you some next time.'

'I don't think there will be a next time.' Miguel huffs pouting a bit.

'Well atleast we got rid of him.'Kai reasoned. Miguel smirks and nods. 'That we did.'

Behind them they could hear the others laughing and they began to laugh themselves. That had been pretty hilarious.

Somehwere in town people turned when they saw a horrorified chinese blader clutching the back of his neck desperately screaming, 'My hair!! My beautiful hair!'

He passes the devious duo and they watch in surprise as the chinese blader runs past them screaming.

Tala turns to his comrade, 'Seems like Kai finally blew up.'

Bryan grinned devilishly. 'Yeah, he gave the kitty a free haircut.'

* * *

_Yay another fic done!!! LOL Ray had it coming to him, don't you think? Well anyway hope you all enjoyed and hope you'll review and tell me what you think!!!_

_Big Hugs_

_Blaze Queenie_


End file.
